Frozen: One-Shots
by eternalfiction
Summary: Collection of one-shots of all the ships in Frozen. Chapter 1: Sisters Before Misters [ElsaxAnna]: After the great freeze, Anna tries to strengthen her bond with Elsa, creating a to-do list using her quirky mind, but as she spends more time with her, she finds herself being in love, with feelings more than sisterly one. [Cover may vary depending on the ship of the recent chapter]
1. Table of Contents

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Only Disney owns Frozen. These are merely figments of fictions from a novice writer who is a fan.

This is the main page. This will be your guide to what chapter the ship are in and what's its title. You can call it the table of contents.

You can skip chapters and go to the one you ship.

Chapter 1: Sisters Before Misters [_Elsanna_]


	2. Sisters Before Misters ElsaxAnna

**A/N**: You might have seen some of the scenes here in fan arts, I'll take credit from those fan arts. Btw, I had a hard time writing this because I'm not a shipper of Elsanna. Sometimes I feel awkward around my younger sister when thinking of this icest

**Pairing**: Elsanna [AnnaxElsa]

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rating**: T-M (kinda)

**Summary**: After the great freeze, Anna tries to strengthen her sisterly bond with Elsa, creating a brilliant list with help of her quirky mind, but as she spends more time with Elsa, she finds herself being in love with her, with feelings more than a sisterly one

**Warning**: Um... a little sexual? And icest (only on the last part, I guess). And the language.

**Inspiration**: Fan arts of Elsanna

* * *

_Sisters Before Misters_

* * *

_Sisters_... What comes to your head when you come across the word, _Sisters_? Is it merely the term used when you're related by blood and born under one parentage? Or maybe perhaps the relationship between two siblings bonding together, growing old together, or adventuring through quarrels and laughters?

All of this may be a fact. But none of this options are true for Anna and Elsa. Their story is inscribed upon of those story dramas that's perfect to be told through books or movies, not the usual, common ones.

And _jeez_, how strong Anna's optimism is just to bring back the bond she shares with her older sibling before. So the feisty pants crafts her ultimate manifesto- a checklist on what she and Elsa would do to a better sister relationship.

However, Elsa finds it a barricade on her Queen duties.

"What is this?" Elsa delicately picks it up with her fingers and skims it with her turquoise eyes.

"A list, isn't it obvious?"

"Of what, I mean?" Elsa's braid is swished to one side as she looked over her shoulder at Anna.

"To-do's to harden our sisterly bond?" Anna retorted.

Elsa rolls her eyes, "I'm asking you a question. Don't answer me with a question."

"To-do's to harden our sisterly bond." Anna repeated, removing the remarking tone.

The Queen tossed the paper aside, "Anna, I don't have time for this. There are hundreds of letters I should answer before the break of dusk and after our dinner, I still have to attend a counsel meeting for-"

"Elsa, you know I don't understand when you talk like that, eh?" Anna said.

Groaning inwardly, Elsa returned to her paperwork. Her thin hand continued moving to scrawl a neat handwriting on a letter. Anna was shuffling her feet in silence. Elsa's eyes began to swim in dizziness due to hours of continuous writing. In a moment or so, Elsa threw a fit of tantrum.

"I can't take it anymore!" she said, and dropped her head unto the desk, making the papers fly in several directions.

Anna beamed.

"Alright." Elsa sighed, "Let's do the list."

"I knew you would!" Anna leap to her feet.

"Okay," said Elsa grimly, "What's the first one?"

Anna grabbed her list from Elsa's table and read it aloud, "_Ride a bike around the halls!_"

Elsa's eyes twinkled in an alarming pace, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Anna pulls the Snow Queen's hand, "Come on! It's fun!"

"Coming out from your mouth and brain, I don't think it's fun but highly dangerous and risky." Elsa muttered in sarcasm, but she still let the younger pull her on their first task.

* * *

So far, so good.

Anna has been maneuvering the bike she shares with Elsa for the past minutes, cycling around the carpeted halls, surprising the servants who're passing by- the sight of their known majestic, poised Queen squealing out loud as she hold Anna's waist for her dear life which is very unlikely of her.

"Elsa! What do you think? Would you like to try the stairs?" Anna shouted over the wind rushing their ears.

"The stairs?" Elsa shrieked. "_NO_!"

"YES!" Anna said and directed their bike towards a set of steep stairs, which is highly treacherous and not recommended for people who are prone to heart attacks.

"ANNAAAAAA!" Elsa screamed and wrapped her arms around Anna more tightly, her voice altering with each thump.

Insane as she is, Anna just laughed. _Goddamn, I love hearing my sister shout_.

At the very bottom, Anna perfectly well knew how to subside the fall. And so as the bike hits the pavement, it jerked just in a controlled motion and halted in a stop.

The red-faced Elsa still had her eyes closed as she said, "I don't want more of your ridiculous list! I give up!"

"Aw, but you won't be able to experience the intellect of the next one if you do..." Anna pouted.

At this, Elsa brightened up, "Intellect? Very rare of you, what is it then?"

"Promise me to do it with me first." Anna said.

Elsa frowned.

Anna grinned.

"Alright, alright!" she huffed, her shoulders slumped, "What is it?"

* * *

Elsa was clipping her nails between her teeth.

She isn't comfortable with this. But what else she must do? She promised a yes, and she can't ruin younger sister's mood. After all, Elsa owed her life to her adorkable sister for saving her from Hans, no matter how delirious Anna's mind was.

They've sneaked in to the kitchens in the middle of the night, when everybody else is busy in keeping the castle clean and when others are already sleeping in their rightful beds. Anna can't stop giggling as they crawled upon the dark.

"Anna, stop that. We might get caught because of your noisy mouth." Elsa hissed.

"Wait." Anna stopped. Not noticing that she paused, Elsa's face bumped on her sister's butt.

"Ouch."

"Shush." said Anna, springing her legs up as quietly as possible. She touched the walls and used it to guide her way. "Elsa, follow me."

"But where are you?" Elsa shot her hands forward and touched anything she can reach. She found something soft, like a skin and seized it. "Okay, found you."

"Elsa, that's not mine. That's a ghost's."

She screamed, hard and shrilling.

"Just joking!" Anna was chuckling mad. "That's my leg, now stand up, your majesty. You look stupid down there."

Growling and punching her leg, Elsa stood up, holding on Anna's waist, and up, up... grasping her shoulders until she's on her feet. "You're so thin to be sexy, Anna." she said and encircled her arms around Anna's waist. Elsa's breath was tickling her neck.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Anna, and suddenly she was blushing. _What's the matter, Feisty Pants? It's normal for sisters to describe each other,_ she thought.

Erasing her thoughts, Anna made a way towards a large shelf. She turned the knob open, and thousands and heaps of chocolate delighted their sight.

"Oh my goodness..." Elsa inhaled sharply.

"Welcome to my world." Anna brightened.

Without any mercy, Anna darted and began gobbling down the chocolates. Elsa was rather quite shy at first, taking only one and eating them nicely, but as they stayed there longer, she started taking chocolates by batches, stuffing them inside her mouth.

Anna put a streak of chocolate on Elsa's button nose. "Very good make-up, Queen Elsa."

The Queen did the same to Anna in revenge.

"Hey!" Anna said.

Elsa giggled then frowned when Anna put more chocolate on her face. "That's not fair!"

And the sisters continued doing that, laughing and chuckling mad as it grew from chocolate painting to merciless tickling. They never had this kind of fun before and it was good if it will last forever.

Elsa and Anna were wrestling each other on the kitchen floor when lights flickered around them.

Their loyal servant, Gerda, gasped at what she saw. Her hand went up to her chest, "_Your majesty_?"

"Oh- um..." for the first time, Elsa was speechless. She was acting childish herself. Being a Queen isn't being a trouble maker and this isn't a good example to show.

Elsa stood up, her head bent down in shame.

Anna walked forward in her defense, "My fault. Sorry, Gerda."

"I am not expecting this behavior from you, Princess Anna." Gerda put her hands on her hips, scolding, "Especially from you, your highness. The Queen and Princess of Arendelle sneaking into the castle's kitchens like pigs raised for slaughter- that's not a good headline to make, isn't it?"

Anna and Elsa were silent, looking on the floor.

Gerda sighed, "I apologize." she smiled, "It's actually good to see you two back together. It's like the good aura the castle once had has returned."

They both smiled, "We're sorry, Gerda."

"Now off you go, young ladies. Go change your filthy clothes and go to sleep. You smell of sweat and chocolate."

* * *

However, the girls found out that they can't sleep. Just as they enter the bedroom they once shared before, they felt their adrenaline palpitating in rush, maybe because they ate too much chocolates and we all know it contains caffeine which makes you feel energetic.

Elsa groaned as she sat on the edge of her bed. Is it possible to feel exhaustively drowsy yet can't seem to have an urge to sleep? If so, then that's the perfect adjective to describe Elsa's feelings right now. She was watching the sumptuous Anna rummage through their closet, trying to find the right clothes.

_Goodness_, Elsa sighed happily and thought: she missed sharing this bedroom with the little kid. Elsa's too drowned within her thoughts that it took several ticking seconds for her to notice that Anna was undressing, now half-naked in front of her sister.

"_Anna! Some space, please_!" Elsa covered her eyes with her hands, flushing red.

"What?" Anna batted her eyelashes innocently, presently hooking off her bra, "Like you've never seen me undress before. And it's fine, you see? We're sisters after all."

_Goddammit Anna_...

Elsa spun around to face a wall, rather than facing the strawberry-blonde haired.

"Elsaaa...!"

Footsteps drummed the floor. Elsa, with her hands still clamping her face, didn't bother to recognize Anna (now dressed) approaching her behind. Stifling a funny giggle, Anna inserted her arms through Elsa's armpits and hugged her. Elsa turned brick red when Anna crawled her hands up to her chest and squeezed it firmly.

"ANNA!"

Anna chuckled and parted away, thinking. _Elsa has a very nice breasts_!

"I'm sorry sis. Can't resist." she said.

"Fine, fine..." grumbled the Queen, still blushing. She dusted off her dress, revives her usual formality and went to the closet to grab spare clothes. "I'm taking a bath. You better go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Elsa!" Anna grinned and tossed herself on the bed. "I love you!"

_Or did she really..._?

As the Queen vanished in the doorway, Anna immediately frowned, and thought- _is this really how sisters act to each other_?

Mind still wide awake, Anna turned to her side and continued thinking about her feelings toward the silver-blonde.

Is she... _is she_ in love with her sister?

Like boy-to-girl and vice versa love?

But how? _Why_?

Sure, Elsa's very nice to her ever since the frozen incident and she's been a great sister since. But Anna feels like that love Elsa was giving is not... sisterly anymore.

_Not to mention she's so beautiful,_ Anna clenched her teeth. Beautifuller than her.

It isn't bad to be a lesbian on her own sister, right?

But maybe Elsa feels the same, with the actions she did earlier, the way she isn't comfortable of her undressing nor the way she touches her chest. Maybe she loves her too! Who knows?

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. _Man_, she isn't really an expert when it comes to love. But she's pretty sure her feelings is concrete, of course. Maybe if she would just confess her feelings to her sister, so that she'll know what Elsa feels too.

_Yes, that's right..._ Anna finds herself sinking in the depths of her dreams._ I just gotta tell her..._

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Anna peeked in the door of the library and saw what she expected to see- Elsa, sitting very poised on a sofa with a book on her lap.

She was twirling her braid and so focused on the book, as her bespectacled eyes scans the words Anna never seem to find an interest with. Elsa's very peaceful to be interrupted. But Anna assumed that it's the perfect time to confess her feelings.

She knocked slightly and entered the library.

The book must have been a good one, because Elsa took time before lifting her eyes to Anna. "What do you want, Anna?"

Anna was tapping her fingers, tip to tip. "I want to tell you something." she blurted.

"What is it, then?"

Anna bit her lip, she tried to focus on her sister's eyes but she find it too intimidating to disturb her thoughts. Finally, she breathed out deeply and confessed, "I love you."

Elsa seemed to take it in for a moment. Then to Anna's astonishment, she smiled and laughed, "Why didn't you say so? I love you, too Anna."

The Queen stood up and welcomed the shocked Anna in her warm arms.

As Elsa hugs her, she didn't notice the tears that spikes Anna's eyes. Anna closed her eyes and remembered her sister's embrace.

_She will only love me as a sister, nothing else more. _

_Because I love her so much, I just have to pretend the same_.

* * *

_End_

* * *

I'm paranoid. Help me.

Favorite, Follow and Review!

I need some suggestion from you on what ship I must do


End file.
